A Caminho de El Paso
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Ben Wade e seu comparsa encontram o esconderijo perfeito no racho McCarty, mas o passado pode arruinar um homem.
1. Prelúdio

* * *

PRELÚDIO

* * *

— QUER DANÇAR COMIGO, SENHORITA MAY? - um rapaz alto, de cabelos rebeldes e castanho-claros, de pouco mais de 20 anos, sorriu para a moça de olhos grandes e marrons que lhe correspondia o sorriso.

— Impossível, senhor Wade. A senhorita May não se aproxima de qualquer um - respondeu um homem de meia idade, com um grosso bigode e uma barriga saliente.

O rapaz e a moça se fitaram e ela desviou os olhos para longe, onde um violinista eufórico puxava a quadrilha. O rapaz, envergonhado e sem ação, deu meia volta e saiu de perto de Getro Perkins, banqueiro e dono de quase toda São Francisco, indo se sentar longe da multidão, atrás do armazém, donde fitou o mar até adormecer.

— Desculpe por aquilo - disse uma voz suave, tirando o rapaz de um belo sonho.

A lua já estava baixa, e num pulo, sem perder mais tempo, o rapaz se pôs de pé e sorriu para a moça.

— Senhorita May, não deveria andar por aí sozinha.

— Não estou mais sozinha, Ben - e sorriu para ele, tomando-lhe a mão.

— Eu não posso mais viver sem você, May - murmurou, beijando-a em seguida.

E ouvindo novamente aquela confissão, ela entregou o coração, diante de toda aquela imensidão azul-escura, ao homem que amava. Não queria saber do amanhã, unicamente do presente, do momento, do tempo junto ao seu amado. O rapaz a levou para o hotel onde se hospedara, hesitando ao pensar sobre o que iria se seguir, mas a amava com tamanha intensidade que não poderia deixá-la afastada de sua vida.

Aquele era o melhor quarto, um quarto de lua-de-mel, como dissera o gerente, e o rapaz preparou o aposento para receber a amada mesmo acreditando piamente que ela jamais subiria até lá. Deitou-se sobre ela, era uma menina ainda, somente sua aparência contradizia, e a amou como jamais fizera com outra mulher antes. Mas não tinham muito tempo, e assim que o ato foi consumado, ela ficou de pé, escondida atrás do fino lençol de seda.

— May - chamou, pondo-se também de pé, diante dela, e segurando-a pelos ombros. - Fuja comigo! Fuja comigo por aquela janela dos fundos sem olhar para trás...

— Sim, Ben, sim! - suspirou com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, e abraçando-o com firmeza.

— Então me espere na porta dos fundos do saloon esta noite. Não leve muita coisa, para onde vamos não irá precisar de nada.

Beijaram-se e Ben acompanhou, com os olhos, sua amada atravessar a rua e entrar no saloon vazio.

— Wade?

O rapaz se virou bruscamente e deu de cara com o chefe de seu bando, Rob Benson, o maior fora-da-lei de todos os tempos, mas o melhor amigo que um homem poderia ter.

— Vai mesmo fazer isso? - perguntou Benson acendendo um charuto e apontando para a janela que Ben fitara.

— Eu... a amo.

— Garotas assim não são para nós, Wade - confessou Benson, pigarreando e sentando ao lado da cama desfeita -, porque não somos homens de uma só terra. Somos livres e não conseguimos viver presos.

Ben não pareceu convencido.

— E porque mulheres como ela jamais farão o que verdadeiras mulheres devem fazer. E nós merecemos as melhores, não acha?

— Eu amo May.

— Como amará tantas outras depois dela. - Mas ao perceber que o silêncio de Ben o incomodava, Rob Benson acrescentou: - Ouça aqui, Wade. Se você ficar com ela, terá que partir daqui e jamais voltar. Terá que se esconder o resto de sua vida, porque se te pegarem, você é um homem morto. E eu duvido que o pai daquela moça meça esforços para encontrá-la assim que souber que ela foi levada por um bandido.

Wade voltou a olhar pela janela, ainda convicto do que fazer.

— Saiba que apoiarei qualquer que seja a sua decisão, estou apenas pensando em você e na morte tola que terá quando o encontrarem com ela em seus braços, numa noite calma e enluarada.

— Eu não temo a morte e se tiver que passar o mínimo de tempo que for ao lado dela para depois morrer, passarei. Porque prefiro mil vezes tê-la livrado de tudo isso a deixá-la aqui com esses filhos da mãe!

— E onde irão morar? Como a sustentará? Você não tem reservas, tem?

Ben voltou o olhar para Benson.

— Posso lhe arranjar algum dinheiro, mas não financiar seus negócios. Pense bem, terá de viver trabalhando, e ela também. E isso acaba com uma mulher. Vai definhá-la e por fim, depois que ela ficar feia, você irá largá-la cheia de filhos.

— Não... - murmurou Ben.

— Ouça o que eu lhe digo, rapaz. Talvez daqui a algum tempo as coisas estejam melhores para você, talvez até se torne o chefe desse bando... Não. Não me olhe assim. Você me conhece bem e sabe do que estou falando. Eu não sou mais jovem e essa doença está acabando comigo.

Ben baixou os olhos e sentou na cama, Benson começou a tossir e saiu do quarto, mas antes, disse:

— Você não acha que ela merece o mundo? E você pode dá-lo a ela?

Ben conhecera May Stevenson havia dois anos, quando viera pela primeira vez a São Francisco, ela tinha, na época, treze anos de idade, e se apresentava no palco do Saloon Red Flower como se fosse uma mulher. Ela cantava tão maravilhosamente bem que todos no recinto paravam para ouvi-la. Ben foi afoito e quase rastejando procurá-la nos bastidores, jamais agira de tal forma com uma mulher, mas aquela em particular, o deixara de quatro, e ao conhecê-la, ao falar com ela, tudo o fizera crer que suas vivências até aquele momento tinham sido pré-destinadas. Ela era a candura em pessoa e seus olhos marrons e grandes o cativaram para todo o sempre.

O mais surpreendente, contudo, fora seu primeiro beijo; estava louco para tomá-la nos braços e perder-se nela, mas sabia que ela não era uma qualquer, então, toda vez que estava na cidade, a galanteava e lhe comprava presentes caros, gastando tudo o que conseguia em companhia do bando de Rob Benson. Até o dia em que ela lhe retribuiu, aproximando-se dele e o beijando sem qualquer vergonha.

Foi pensando na última frase de Benson que Ben fitou May à porta dos fundos do Red Flower na noite seguinte. Ela vestia o melhor vestido e espreitava de um lado a outro, esperando vê-lo. Queria tomá-la novamente nos braços levando-a para longe daquele lugar medonho. Sim, medonho, porque ela estava prometida ao filho de Getro Perkins, um rapaz alto e curvo, com cabelos avermelhados e olhos tristes, que vivia à custa do pai. Queria, somente queria. Seu coração a querida, mas seus pensamentos eram contraditórios e sabiam que se ela se casasse com o jovem Perkins a vida lhe seria muito melhor. Era melhor mesmo seguir o conselho de Benson, ele sempre sabia o que estava dizendo, e foi assim que Ben se despediu dela, espiando-a detrás da murada que dava para o escritório do delegado.

No âmago o desespero se debatia, tentando vencer a batalha com seu cérebro, mas o segundo, muito mais forte, fez apenas com que Ben recostasse o corpo na murada, fechasse os olhos e deixasse correr uma breve lágrima pela face.

* * *


	2. Canção Inicial

Artist: Cline Patsy Artist: Cline Patsy  
Song: Back In Baby's Arms  
Album: Patsy Cline's Greatest Hits

I'm back in baby's arms;  
How I missed those loving arms.  
I'm back where I belong,  
Back in baby's arms.

Don't know why we quarreled,  
We never did before.  
Since we found out how it hurts,  
I bet we never quarrel any more.

I'm back in baby's arms;  
How I missed those loving arms.  
I'm back where I belong,  
Back in baby's arms.

Thought I didn't need his love,  
'Til he took it away.  
Now I'm back where I belong,  
And in my baby's arms I'm gonna stay.

I'm back in baby's arms;  
How I missed those loving arms.  
I'm back where I belong,  
Back in baby's arms.

Back in baby's arms.  
Back in baby's arms.  
Back in baby's arms.


	3. Vaqueiros na lida

* * *

VAQUEIROS NA LIDA

_Capítulo Um_

* * *

A MARCAÇÃO DO GADO ERA, sem dúvida, um dos eventos mais especiais na região de Mesquiteville, Texas, primeiro porque a ação fazia o sangue dos vaqueiros fluir rápido, levando a adrenalina às alturas; segundo porque tudo estava ligado a um antigo ritual masculino, passado de pai para filho, que mostrava quando um garoto se tornava homem; terceiro porque, durante aquele evento, eram as companhias insubstituíveis dos amigos que amenizavam a separação da família ou qualquer esforço exagerado, mas especialmente porque aquela era a maior ocasião com a qual se poderia obter muito dinheiro. E o ano de 1856 prometia ser muito mais rentável do que os anteriores.

O rancho McCarty era um dos maiores produtores de gado de corte, e entrava agora na produção leiteira em segundo plano, porque as peles e a gordura bovina valiam muito mais na hora da venda. Os vaqueiros estavam no curral, engajados na marcação das reses adquiridas, que seriam transportadas dali a alguns dias. A movimentação no rancho atraía costumeiramente vaqueiros de todas as localidades, poucos, no entanto, eram contratados porque o proprietário não era uma pessoa que se enganava facilmente, como a muitos aparentava.

— Madame - um vaqueiro, de nome Drake, que laçava as patas de um bezerro, apontou com a cabeça para a entrada do rancho. - Mais forasteiros.

A mulher ergueu os olhos, deixou o chapéu, preso pela cordinha, cair sobre as costas, e passando o dorso da mão na testa, fitou os dois cavaleiros que se aproximavam. Um era alto e se vestia de negro e o outro era mais baixo, com um sobretudo de cor clara, todo empoeirado.

— Bom dia - disse um deles a Drake, o mais alto, de cima do cavalo, enquanto a mulher recolocava o chapéu e terminava de enlaçar as patas do bicho.

— Bom dia.

— Procuramos por serviço - acrescentou o forasteiro, ajustando-se na sela.

— Moço, o senhor vai ter que esperar. Todos estão na marcação agora.

— Sem problemas - respondeu solícito, o forasteiro. - Posso dar de beber aos cavalos?

Drake olhou rapidamente para a mulher e depois tornou a fitar o forasteiro, este, acompanhara o olhar de Drake sobre a pessoa ao lado, um homem sujo de terra e sem a aparência de alguém que controlava o local.

— Logo adiante, perto daquele alojamento - indicou Drake.

Os dois forasteiros escoicearam de leve os cavalos e rumaram para o cocho.

Era noite quando finalmente trancaram a última cabeça de gado marcada naquele dia, a algazarra podia ser ouvida ao longe, faltava pouco agora, talvez mais um dia e meio de trabalho e poderiam receber o pagamento e se divertirem antes de partir para uma grande venda. Jules Carter era o braço direito do proprietário; ele recebeu os forasteiros e lhes ofereceu algo para comer e beber e um lugar para dormir, já que a noite tinha chego e o retorno para a cidade, Fort Worth, que ficava a 50 milhas, seria muito longo e cansativo, além de perigoso.

* * *

— Senhores - cumprimentou uma mulher bem vestida, que não aparentava a idade que tinha, pouco mais de 30 anos. A maioria dos vaqueiros, que rodeavam uma fogueira defronte os alojamentos, se pôs de pé e outro tanto se levantou ligeiramente para cumprimentá-la.

— Madame - foi o que disseram num coro quase uníssono.

— Estes são Bailey Rice e Cody Ward, senhora, chegaram esta tarde em busca de trabalho - disse Jules.

A senhora fitou os dois por alguns instantes, em especial, o mais alto, e bruscamente voltou a olhar para o chefe dos vaqueiros.

— Obrigada, Jules, mas resolveremos isso pela manhã. Passei somente para entregar as correspondências. Esqueci-as sobre o balcão, hoje cedo. - Ela olhou em volta, acreditando que algum deles manifestasse desagrado, o que não aconteceu. - Desculpem-me o descuido - acrescentou, e entregou a Jules o maço de cartas.

Jules repassou o maço para outro vaqueiro, que se prontificou a entregá-las aos demais, e depois acompanhou a senhora até a casa grande. Um grupinho chiou algo e alguém soltou uma risadinha. O forasteiro mais alto, Bailey Rice, murmurou para um velho que acabara de abrir sua correspondência:

— O dono dessa mulher deve viver preocupado.

Cody Ward riu alto, mas ao ver a cara do velhote, seu sorriso se apagou da face.

— É melhor não ficar repetindo isso por aí se não quiser perder a língua, garoto.

Na manhã seguinte, a senhora recebeu os dois recém-chegados num imponente escritório, cuja entrada ficava ao lado direito da casa grande, diante dos alojamentos. Os dois não esperavam, mas quem comandava o local era a mulher sentada atrás da valiosa escrivaninha. Ela vestia uma blusa branquíssima com babados e botões brilhantes; os cabelos estavam presos num coque, mas eram de um marrom tão belo que Cody não conseguiu tirar os olhos deles, especialmente porque fiapos desciam enrolados sobre o pescoço comprido e rosado dela.

Ela indicou as cadeiras de couro vermelho com a mão, mal levando os olhos a eles e já dera início à conversa.

— Sou a senhora McCarty, proprietária do rancho. - falou sem pausas. - Como podem ver, senhores, a equipe está completa e é composta pelos melhores vaqueiros de todo o Texas.

Os dois forasteiros se entreolharam e o mais baixo fitou os sapatos.

— Pelo que posso ver, os senhores não têm experiência com o gado e isso não é uma boa qualidade quando penso em novas contratações.

— Desculpe-me, madame, mas porque a senhora acha isso? - quis saber Cody, erguendo os olhos com certa fúria marcando-os.

— A aparência fala muito sobre um homem, Cody - explicou Bailey.

Jules sorriu, espiando a senhora com o canto dos olhos.

— A madame está certa - continuou Bailey. - Não temos muita experiência com gado, a não ser nomear as partes que consumimos.

Cody arregalou os olhos para o amigo.

— Mas posso assegurar que em se tratando de cavalos somos os melhores - e Bailey apontou com o polegar para trás, na direção da porta, por onde se via cinco potros não domados, presos na cerca adiante do celeiro.

— Se os senhores conseguirem domar o alazão ali - e a senhora apontou para a janela, por onde se via um animal palanqueiro -, estarão contratados. - Ela girou nos tornozelos, dando as costas a eles e Jules indicou a saída.

Bailey Rice vestiu as luvas de couro e caminhou lentamente na direção do alazão selado e calmo. Cody fez o mesmo e chegou sorrindo ao cavalo antes de Bailey, tocando as rédeas com suavidade, mas então o cavalo deu um pinote e escoiceou, sem acertar Cody, mas bufando irritado. Bailey riu e deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Cody, cumprimentando-o com a mão no chapéu. Em seguida, Bailey tirou o chapéu, firmando-o sobre uma haste do palanque e estalou os dedos. Aproximou-se do alazão pela frente, bem devagar, com a mão estendida na direção de seu focinho; acariciou-o com delicadeza e sua mão foi subindo vagarosamente pela cabeça do animal até chegar à testa. Então desceu as mãos pelo pescoço dele e chiou baixinho, quase cantando, seguindo com o carinho pelo dorso até chegar às ancas.

O cavalo permaneceu imóvel, então, de uma só vez, Bailey o montou. O animal relinchou e empinou nas patas traseiras, fazendo uma pequena cena, mas ao tornar as patas ao chão, parecia mais manso do que um cachorro velho. Bailey puxou as rédeas para a direita, ficando de frente para o escritório da senhora, e cumprimentou-a com um meneio de cabeça, em seguida, foi dar uma volta com o alazão ao redor do cercado.

— Esses aí são encrenca na certa, Armie.

— Pode ser - murmurou ela sorrindo. - Pode ser.

— Estaremos partindo em três ou quatro dias, vai querer que eles permaneçam aqui?

Ela sorriu, tomando a mão dele e acariciando-lhe o polegar.

— Não estarei sozinha.

— Se quiser, posso ficar. Os rapazes já conhecem bem o caminho e as em...

— Não. Você deve ir. Jerry precisa de você.

— O garoto é esperto, Armie, ele sabe muito sobre o gado, posso dizer que ele...

— Não, Jules. Quero que você o acompanhe, ele é um garoto ainda.

— Na idade dele eu já havia cruzado o país inteiro.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Por favor...

— Tudo bem. Desde que eu saia daqui com uma lembrança sua.

— Amanhã à noite convidei o pessoal da banda para tocar. O senhor Higgins já deve ter feito os convites formais lá na cidade...

Jules sorriu, sem nada completar. Beijou a mão de sua senhora e deixou o escritório.


	4. Como se dança a quadrilha

COMO SE DANÇA UMA QUADRILHA

_Capítulo Dois_

NA NOITE DE SÁBADO, no galpão construído próximo ao rio, na propriedade McCarty, acontecia a festa de término da marcação, um baile fandangueiro com muita comida, bebida e dança, ao qual eram convidados, todos os anos, além dos vaqueiros do rancho, as pessoas da cidade. Era um grande evento porque não só o peão comparecia, mas também o banqueiro e o dono do saloon, aqui, no caso, a mesma pessoa.

O som da banda tocando quadrilhas e outras baladas sucessivamente era ouvido a milhas de distância, e toda vez que o chão esfriava, o bandolinista chamava os convidados com alegres canções.

_1. Mister Frog went a-courtin, he did ride, uh-huh, uh-huh.  
__Mister Frog went a-courtin, he did ride, uh-huh, uh-huh.  
__Mister Frog went a-courtin, he did ride,  
A sword and pistol by his side, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh.  
_

_2. He bridled and saddled a big fat snail, uh-huh, uh-huh.  
__He bridled and saddled a big fat snail, uh-huh, uh-huh.  
He bridled and saddled a big fat snail,  
And rode it 'tween the horns and tail, uh-huh, uh-huh. uh-huh._

_More...  
_

_Artist - Burl Ives_

_Lyrics - Froggy Went a Courtin_

Não havia como negar, o som provindo de lá se infiltrava pelos ouvidos e corria desgovernado pelo corpo, fazendo quem estivesse parado dançar mais uma música. A senhora McCarty, porém, não havia saído de casa. O dia anterior tinha sido um tanto puxado e ela se sentia muito indisposta. Ela apenas observava, da janela de seu quarto, as sombras dançantes no chão, diante da porta do galpão, e as pessoas se divertido do lado de fora dele, ao redor da grande fogueira, gargalhando alto. A senhora se lembrava muito bem das quadrilhas que dançara na vida, especialmente quando mais nova e em companhia dum certo jovem a quem declarara seu amor. Era uma dança divertida e organizada, com coreografia fácil, mas passos difíceis. Sorria ao recordar como era conduzida e como nenhum outro homem a conduziu novamente.

— Venha para cá, flor.

A voz de Jules tirou-a de sua compenetrada visão do passado.

— Está frio aí - continuou ele, erguendo a beirada da coberta. - Você vai ficar resfriada, Armie.

Ela sorriu, caminhando na direção da cama, e deitou debaixo da coberta, abraçando-se a Jules. Fitou-o por alguns instantes, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele não falou nada. Fechou os olhos e recostou o rosto nos cabelos dela. Armie fechou os olhos e pensou no marido morto, em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ele tivesse sido outra pessoa.

— O que foi? - Jules perguntou, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

Armie o fitou por mais um instante, esperando mesmo que ele propusesse algo, mas Jules apenas sorriu, acariciando o queixo dela e beijou-a suavemente.

— Você parece estranha.

— Pense em mim durante a viagem.

— Ora, mas com toda certeza, minha flor - respondeu Jules, achando graça do pedido. - Talvez, quando eu volte, você me mostre o que esconde naquele antigo armário na biblioteca.

— Isso vai depender... - ela murmurou, quase adormecendo.

— De que? - sussurrou, beijando os lábios dela de leve.

— Do que eu ganhar... quando você voltar.

Jules franziu a testa sem entender. O que mais ela poderia desejar a não ser o gado bem vendido? Ela já possuía tudo.

Ao longe, a diversão virou a noite e as pessoas somente deixaram o galpão da festa depois que o dia amanheceu. E então, um silêncio inacreditável baixou sobre o rancho. Nem mesmo os cavalos, os cães ou a boiada chiava, talvez fazendo silêncio para que os vaqueiros descansassem, ou talvez, elas próprias, cansadas da barulheira da noite passada, preferissem permanecer taciturnas enquanto coçavam-se umas nas outras, esperando ansiosamente por serem libertadas das cercas que as mantinham tão espremidas, e poderem trotear, livres, planície afora.

Assim, na manhã de segunda, com o sol raiando forte e entre assovios e gritos, vinte vaqueiros partiram do rancho tocando a enorme boiada, deixando pelo caminho um rastro de poeira alta. Outros dez homens permaneceram no rancho para lidar do trato dos animais recém-nascidos e da produção leiteira. Eram funcionários efetivos do rancho, moravam com suas famílias nas proximidades dos currais, onde foram construídas casas pelo próprio rancho McCarty para que se conservassem a salvo dos ataques indígenas e mexicanos que aconteciam com muita freqüência por ali.


	5. Sobre decisões e promessas

* * *

SOBRE CORAÇÕES E PROMESSAS

_Capítulo Três_

* * *

FORTH WORTH, antes um dos maiores fortes do estado novo do Texas, transformara-se em próspera e lucrativa cidade, onde, durante o dia, a movimentação de gado era tanta que a apelidaram de _meio acre do inferno_. Ao cair da noite, porém, os _saloons_ viravam a atração principal, e eram lotados por toda sorte de pessoas, desde mercadores de gado a vaqueiros, querendo se divertir ao som de boa música. Em Fort Worth ocorriam os melhores negócios em se tratando de gado de elite, no que o rancho McCarty era especialista. E era lá que estavam cinco vaqueiros mais a proprietária, com o melhor da prole para os leilões e o magnífico touro para, certa e novamente, vencer as exposições.

— A senhora está maravilhosa, senhora McCarty.

— Sempre galanteador, senhor Thomas.

— Com uma mulher como a senhora não poderia deixar de ser - e deu uma piscadela. - Seu estande já está pronto e a espera do campeão.

— Que bom, senhor Thomas. Este ano o rancho traz uma surpresa.

— Uma surpresa? - perguntou curioso. - A senhora não vai... - e apontou para o touro maciço atrás dela. - Não vai vendê-lo, vai?

— Vou - respondeu em seco e sorrindo.

— Jesus, Maria, José! Tem certeza, senhora?

— Tenho sim, senhor Thomas. Pode inscrevê-lo no leilão.

O homem nem esperou que ela terminasse a frase e já tinha saído em direção à banca, todos que lá estavam olharam de boca escancarada para a dona do rancho mais rico das redondezas.

— Parece que os coiotes encontraram comida de sobra.

A senhora McCarty olhou para o lado e viu Bailey Rice de braços cruzados, o chapéu meio de lado, recostado de lado no pilarete da varanda da loja de suprimentos. Ela riu com o canto da boca e voltou-se para ele.

— Os cavalos estão prontos?

— Sim, senhora - respondeu sem sair do lugar. - Escovados e brilhantes.

Ela voltou a olhar para a banca e viu um homem se aproximar.

— Venha cá - ela pediu a Bailey. - Aconteça o que acontecer não saia daqui.

Bailey franziu a testa, mas postou-se ao lado dela fitando o homem que caminhava na direção deles.

— Minha bela senhora McCarty - cumprimentou o homem.

— Senhor Ferris - respondeu entregando sua mão a ele. Ferris deu uma olhadela para a impertinência de Bailey de não os deixar a sós.

— Novo capataz? - quis saber Ferris. - O que aconteceu com Jules Carter?

— Este é o senhor Brad Ferris - disse a senhora McCarty. - Este é...

— Bailey Rice - e ele esticou o braço na direção de Ferris. Mas o banqueiro não se moveu, ignorando o esperado aperto de mão.

— Veremos a senhora no baile?

— Quem sabe? - ela respondeu de cabeça erguida, com certo desagrado por Ferris ter se recusado a apertar a mão de uma pessoa de menor importância para aquela cidade.

— Ora, vamos, a senhora adora uma dança. E eu gostaria muito de conduzi-la em duas ou três - Ferris sorriu, mostrando os dentes manchados pelo tabaco mascado com gosto. - A senhora deseja que eu a acompanhe até o banco? - e estendeu o braço.

— Obrigada - respondeu com certa gentileza -, mas preciso verificar algumas...

— Ora, seus empregados estão aqui para isso, senhora. Venha. Vou levá-la...

— Tenho tudo do que preciso, senhor Ferris. Não se preocupe comigo.

— A senhora recusa minhas gentilezas por quê? Não sou um homem distinto o suficiente?

A senhora McCarty olhou para Bailey, como se ele pudesse resgatá-la daquele conflito, e depois voltou a olhar para Ferris.

— Dançaremos esta noite, senhor Ferris, não se preocupe.

Mesmo sem se dar por convencido, o imponente homem despediu-se retirando o chapéu da cabeça e se afastou, tornando à banca, onde se sentou ao lado dos juizes.

O baile daquela noite abria oficialmente os leilões, a feira e outros negócios em Forth Worth, mas se enganava quem pensava que somente negociantes e beberrões a visitavam. Muitos forasteiros e jogadores se instalavam na cidade a fim de conseguir dinheiro fácil, mas o que mais preocupava o xerife e seus delegados eram os fora-da-lei que rodeavam os limites de Forth Worth. Os mais ousados e menos conhecidos se registravam nos hotéis, pensando em passar despercebidos. No entanto, a cidade contava, naquele ano, com um grupo voluntário de homens com o objetivo de proteger os cidadãos e caçar os bandidos procurados em outras cidades e estados. Eles se chamavam Texas Rangers.

— O senhor não vai ao baile? - perguntou uma moça a Bailey Rice, quando ele se levantou e parou diante da janela, mirando a aglomeração no final da rua principal, para qual a senhora McCarty seguia decidida.

A atenção da moça havia sido direcionada a Bailey a noite toda, também pudera, ele era um dos homens mais bonitos que aquele saloon recebera: era alto, cabelos castanho-claros levemente compridos e displicentes, barba e bigode perfeitamente aparados e os olhos verdes mais belos e expressivos que alguém poderia ter. Bailey balançou a cabeça para lá e para cá e fitou a moça, parando os olhos no decote do vestido azul-anil. Ela se aproximou, tomou a mão dele e o conduziu escadaria acima.

A manhã de sábado abriu-se mais festiva e agitada do que a noite passada. Parecia que ninguém havia passado a noite em claro, divertindo-se com as danças e com a voz da senhora McCarty, que era conhecida desde que o senhor McCarty viera morar ali. Todos corriam de um lado a outro, organizando cada mínimo detalhe, para que os eventos do dia fossem realizados com a maior perfeição possível. Nenhum deles, porém, resistia a uma breve parada na banca, para especular a verdade sobre o grande touro_ longhorn,_ a atração a ser leiloada.

Aquele que se aproximasse do estande do rancho McCarty veria que o _longhorn_ estava mesmo à venda e era preparado para ser apresentado, logo após a abertura oficial, pelo prefeito da cidade. O bicho tinha um horrendo olhar, mas o porte era magnífico e incomparável, e seu corpo quase totalmente branco, se não fossem pelas suaves manchas marrons em sua barriga, lhe dava um ar de imponência infinita. Parecia que o bicho encarava de propósito, pedindo para ser desafiado. Entretanto, sua calma e tranqüilidade ao ser levado para o palco onde seria exposto, retratavam que ele era excelência em todo o que fazia.

— A senhora tem certeza de que é isso que quer fazer? - Era Brad Ferris, parando bem ao lado da senhora McCarty.

— O senhor acha que eu tenho alguma dúvida?

Ele a fitou, sério, e logo adiante viu o capataz do rancho, apoiado com os braços na cerca alta, fitando os cavalos no centro do cercado sendo arrebanhados para o corredor que os levaria à exposição. Então, a atenção da senhora McCarty se voltou para o cercado. Por um momento Ferris pensou que ela e o tal capataz pudessem ter algum envolvimento, mas depois, percebeu que o foco da atenção da mulher não estava no homem e, sim, nos cavalos. Ela caminhou até a cerca, espiou por entre as estacas e sorriu. Bailey a fitou por instantes, até Brad Ferris se colocar entre eles.

— Por que não dá uma olhada nos cavalos do Sherman? - perguntou Ferris. A senhora McCarty, porém, não respondeu, e apressada, afastou-se dali, indo falar com o leiloeiro.

As exposições e a feira tiveram início, e logo de entrada aconteceu o leilão de _Simply Great_, o touro do rancho McCarty. As pessoas se acotovelavam, agrupando-se ao redor do palco onde o touro estava. Contudo, não viam a dona do rancho ou algum peão.

Distantes dali os juizes já começavam a avaliar os animais da exposição e uma balburdia corria de lá para o lado onde quase toda cidade se aglomerava. Alguém ouviu: _Um outro touro ainda mais espetacular! _e o leiloeiro deu a terceira martelada, vendendo o _Simply Great_ por um absurdo preço ao banqueiro da cidade. Um fato quase óbvio, o banqueiro arrebatar o bicho. A multidão dispersou-se e os mais curiosos caminharam atrás do falatório, indo verificar no estande do rancho McCarty o tal espetacular touro novo. Havia mesmo um outro touro. Outro touro espetacularmente melhor do que _Simply Great. _Um homem espiou as anotações do juiz que admirava o animal e pôde ler: _Big Jimbo,_ e correu ao amigo mais próximo para contar a novidade, que correu até a esposa, a fofoqueira da cidade, que correu a várias outras mulheres e senhores. Ao final de algum tempo, todos passavam pelo estande do rancho McCarty.

O animal era magnífico, de grande porte e ainda maior do que _Simply Great._ Era provável ser seu filho, os traços não negavam, mas a força e o vigor do jovem touro pareciam querer, mais do que as do pai, se mostrarem potentes e onipresentes. Era um touro de pelagem totalmente marrom, apenas o rosto era claro, branco, ressaltando os grandes olhos cor de mel.

Metade do dinheiro da venda de _Simply Great _foi utilizada na compra de cavalos _Appaloosa._ Dezenas deles, na verdade. Todos entendiam que tais cavalos eram bons e muito resistentes, mas não se comparavam com um bom e belo quarto de milha. A associação dos quartos de milha tinha sido fundada em Forth Worth havia quinze anos e sempre fornecia os melhores exemplares. Mas as intenções para com os cavalos _pintados_ somente faziam-se saber pela dona do rancho, que já possuía local e serventia para eles.

* * *


	6. Vermelhos e Pintados

* * *

VERMELHOS E PINTADOS

_Capítulo Seis_

* * *

A ORDEM NO RANCHO MCCARTHY espantava qualquer um, não havia como não se surpreender com uma mulher lidando tão bem com a organização e manutenção de algo que tão somente se destinava a homens.

Bailey fitou os cavalos _appalosa_ no curral logo adiante, impacientes e rebeldes, como se soubessem que algo bom estivesse para lhes acontecer.

— Rice! - chamou um dos vaqueiros. - Vamos fazer uma ronda. Essas bandas costumam encrencar quando os peões saem com o gado. - Partiram os dois, seguidos por mais quatro outros vaqueiros para vigiar as fronteiras das terras McCarthy.

De cima dos rochedos a vista da propriedade se estendia e os vaqueiros tinham o privilégio e a vantagem de ver além das terras a aproximação de pessoas e outros animais.

— Ah, mas que droga! - vaqueiro xingou. - A ferradura desse animal, de novo! Cavalo idiota. - e desmontou, para ver o casco dês umas das patas do cavalo e se assegurar que conseguiria chegar ao rancho. - Vamos voltar. Tenho que dar um jeito nisso antes da senhora ir pr'aquelas bandas.

Bailey o encarou sem entender, pensando no rancho a milhas atrás deles. O outro entendeu o olhar de Bailey logo de cara, cuspiu longe e fitou os outros vaqueiros que se afastavam.

— Você vai descobrir, amigo, que as coisas por aqui são como a senhora quer e não como deveriam ser.

— Mas ela não é a dona disso tudo?

— Ela devia é arrumar um marido e começar a fazer coisas de mulher, isso sim. O Carter a protege demais. É um desmiolado, rasteja por aquele rabo de saia, que Deus o perdoe! Ele nem consegue impedir que ela veja aqueles índios desgraçados. Eu lhe digo, amigo, qualquer hora eles entram na propriedade e acabam com a gente. Acabam com a gente enquanto a gente estiver dormindo - ele cuspiu novamente e montou no cavalo.

Entardecia quando chegaram ao rancho. Havia grande movimentação, os cavalos _appalosa _estavam sendo retirados do curral e levados para as terras a leste.

— Ouça o que eu lhe digo - o vaqueiro falou a Bailey -, o Jules vai ficar uma fera quando souber disso. Ele não permite que ela vá sozinha até lá...

— E vocês não fazem nada? - quis saber Bailey.

— Você iria contra seu patrão? Eu ainda preciso do emprego, paga muito bem.

— Mas... os índios... se a matarem... o rancho...

— O que eu acho é que deveríamos acabar com eles de uma vez por todas, mas ela não acredita que eles possam fazer mal - dizendo isso, esporeou o cavalo e se dirigiu para o estábulo.

Era impossível, no entanto, que Bailey não pensasse nos índios e no que poderia acontecer com a senhora: isso traria os delegados e o xerife até ali e então ia ser um Deus nos acuda! Sorrateiro, Bailey encilhou seu cavalo e o conduziu, desmontado, até a descida do riacho. Depois o montou e cavalgou atrás da senhora McCarthy. Alcançou-a quando ela adentrou as terras indígenas. Não iria se arriscar segui-la, conhecera muitos tipos de índios, mas os Comanches eram os mais impiedosos e selvagens, porque tiram grande aversão aos intrusos que lhes roubavam os pertences e dizimavam as famílias. Ao contrário do que pensou, porém, a senhora não foi agredida, muito menos mal recebida. Um grupo de Comanches se aproximou, desmontou e a recebeu com apertos de mão. Depois, para sua surpresa, a senhora falou com eles em língua indígena e entrou na tenda do chefe da tribo.

A noite caiu e o rancho silenciou totalmente. Não houve fogueira no terreiro nem luz na casa grande. O que mostrava que a patroa ainda não havia retornado da aldeia. Bailey não tinha interesse real na vida de ninguém por ali ou em qualquer outro local, esperava apenas encontrar algum sossego, mas quando ouviu o tilintar de esporas e das pontas de metal das selas se misturando com o som oco das patas dos cavalos, respirou aliviado. Espiou pela cortina de estopa e viu a senhora desmontar diante da casa grande. Tinha algo nela, algo que em seu âmago reconhecia, porém, estivera com tantas mulheres que talvez aquilo não passasse de uma impressão. Voltou para a cama, deitou-se e adormeceu.

Assim que a manhã raiou. Bailey foi acordado com certa rudez e violência.

— Levante-se, estamos saindo para vistoria.

Era a maldita cavalgada ao redor da propriedade, que levava quase o dia todo. Não via utilidade naquilo já que o gado não estava mais no curral, e continuavam fazendo-a, dia após dia, sem matar um dia, nem mesmo o domingo. Era uma vida dura e de castigo, e apesar de estar não mais do que três meses, já a odiava. No entanto, podia a agrura ser constante, ninguém era importunado ou visto com maus olhos, com olhos de través como nas outras cidades em que estivera. Nem mesmo quando o xerife aparecia na propriedade se ficava sabendo, já que ele somente era visto entrando e saindo da casa grande. Era outro homem de sorte.

Naquela semana, porém, o xerife apareceu três vezes. Na última visita se delongou um pouco mais e puderam ouvir vozes alteradas no escritório da senhora. Pouco depois, o xerife saiu batendo o chapéu na perna, sacudindo a poeira, e a senhora o seguiu. Caminharam na direção dos dormitórios dos vaqueiros. Cody estava sentado na varanda, baixou o chapéu um tanto e ficou observando os movimentos do xerife, enquanto entalhava num pedaço de madeira com seu canivete afiadíssimo. O xerife o cumprimentou e subiu na varanda.

— Onde está o tal domador de cavalos, Sra. McCarthy?

— Eu o mandei a campo. Mas o dormitório dele é este aqui! - disse a senhora separando uma das chaves que tinha no molho. Cody arregalou os olhos quando viu a porta que ela abria, mas desviou o olhar para a casa grande quando o xerife se virou para ele.

Bailey ergueu os olhos para a porta e viu um vulto passar pela janela logo ao lado. Voltou a fechar os olhos e virou para o lado, adormecendo logo em seguida.

O xerife observou atentamente o quarto impecavelmente arrumado, depois fechou a porta e sorriu para a Sra. McCarthy, como se a briga que haviam tido no escritório não houvesse acontecido.

— Você tem muita sorte com esses tipos, Armie.

— Não é sorte, xerife - ela simplesmente falou, lhe deu as costas e tornou à casa grande. O xerife quis segui-la, mas sob o olhar atento dos vaqueiros compreendeu que não seria prudente. Montou em seu cavalo e saiu trotando com elegância.

À noite, Cody e Bailey se afastaram da roda da fogueira, indo se sentar além dos cercados onde os _appalosa _estiveram nos últimos dias. Havia uma grande e solitária árvore, sob a qual se sentaram, e Cody pôs-se a relatar as implicações do aparecimento do xerife.

— Não sei, não - Cody acendeu um cigarro e olhou para os lados -, essa história do xerife estar interessado em você não me cheira bem. Sempre querendo chamar a atenção...

Bailey balançou a mão, aborrecido com as palavras de Cody, e pediu silêncio. O céu estava límpido e milhares de estrelas podiam ser vistas, uma se mostrando mais do que as outras.

— O bando vai chegar por esses dias...

Bailey encarou Cody.

— Aqui não - foi imperativo. - Na cidade. Trate de arranjar uma mesa de jogos no saloon - e tornou a fitar o céu. - Esses vaqueiros devem ter dia de folga, não é mesmo?

— Eu duvido - murmurou Cody voltando o olhar para a fogueira, onde altas gargalhadas eram ouvidas.

— Vou falar com a senhora amanhã.

Logo depois de jogar água no rosto, na manhã seguinte, Bailey se dirigiu a casa grande e bateu à porta do escritório da senhora. Uma voz o permitiu entrar e já lá dentro, diante da mulher de pé, Bailey se sentou. Ela mal ergueu os olhos enquanto ele perguntava quando poderia ir à cidade a fim de cuidar de negócios de família, algo sobre enviar dinheiro para a irmã em Tucson. A senhora permitiu que ele folgasse no sábado seguinte, depois de conduzi-la a cidade para a compra de mantimentos. Bailey agradeceu e se pôs de pé, mas algo o segurou no aposento. Foi então que a senhora ergueu os olhos cansados e curiosos para ele.

— Ontem a senhora mostrou o quarto de Cody ao xerife...

— Ora - ela riu e voltou a fitar os papéis sobre a mesa -, foi uma pequena falha, acreditava mesmo que aquele era seu quarto. Foi Barry quem me alertou sobre o erro, depois de o xerife partir.

Bailey desviou os olhos para os dedos dela, mexiam-se inconstantes.

— Senhora - chamou dando início a um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito -, ontem, tarde da noite, eu cavalgava pelas redondezas da explanada... - A atenção total dela se voltou para Bailey. - Tive a impressão de... de... vê-la conduzindo os appalosa...

— Cavalgava? - ela perguntou com certa ironia.

— Sim, senhora, cavalgava - ele repetiu como se tivesse se expressado mal. - Eu não conseguia dormir...

— Poupe-me de seus problemas, Bailey - ela parecia zangada.

— Na verdade, senhora, eu fiquei apreensivo. O que é que poderia acontecer com a senhora se algum daqueles índios a atacasse?

— Obrigada pela consideração, senhor Bailey - ela o tratou com formalidade com a finalidade de intimidá-lo, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Ontem ouvi dos homens que a senhora sempre vai ter com aqueles índios...

— E...?

— Bem, senhora, como já lhe disse...

— O senhor não tem que se preocupar comigo e, sim, com a fazenda. Se me dá licença agora, preciso...

— Pois não, senhora - ele disse meneando a cabeça. Mas antes de sair do escritório, se virou e disse: - Da próxima vez que a senhora for até eles, permita-me acompanhá-la, sim?

Ele não soube dizer o que foi que perpassou pelas feições da senhora depois daquela frase e não pôde compreender muito menos porque ela não o enxotara do escritório, porque, pensando melhor, agora deitado em sua cama, fora demasiada ousadia se meter de tal jeito no achaque que não fazia alçada a sua pessoa. No entanto, algo nos olhos dela lhe dera confiança para tocar naquela questão e sentiu-se tão protetor dela por conhecer várias raças indígenas que fora preciso se manifestar.

A madrugada adentrou clara com a lua cheia se exibindo faceira. Bailey não conseguia pregar os olhos, tinha se surpreendido com a coragem da senhora McCarthy em encarar os Comanches. Era isso e o fantasma de sua consciência assombrando-o desde que chegara ao rancho: a impressão de que conhecia a senhora de qualquer outro lugar que não dali. No entanto, os vaqueiros já lhe tinham garantido que a senhora jamais saíra daquelas regiões áridas, que jamais vira as movimentadas cidades emergentes, apesar de ter total consciência de que a voz dela poderia levá-la a qualquer lugar do mundo.

E quando pensou que havia comprado seu passaporte para o empoeirado caminho de El Paso, foi flagrado de tal forma em seu mero julgamento, que sentiu vergonha de estar desejando uma mulher como aquela: ali estava ela, diante do alto cercado, observando-o adestrar um dos cavalos comprados no último leilão. Bailey perdera a concentração em pouco tempo e decidiu deixar o cavalo descansar por algum tempo antes de continuar, mas era ele, Bailey, quem precisava de tempo para se recompor. Apoiou seus braços na cerca alta e ficou admirando o cavalo baio que sapateava de um lado para outro, mostrando todo seu orgulho ferido. Na mente de Bailey figuravam, à sombra dos olhares da senhora McCarthy, os maus momentos que tivera em sua vida, as abordagens que sofrera, a lembrança vaga, esfumaçada, da mãe que tivera e tanto amara, a tristeza de perder o que mais desejava porque não era merecedor...

— Um belo dia, não acha?

Bailey voltou o rosto para a voz feminil ao seu lado.

— O que foi, Sr. Bailey? Assustei-o? - perguntou rindo por um sopro. - De onde é que o senhor vem? - Ele não respondeu, parecia perplexo diante dela. - O que faz aqui nesse fim de mundo quando é conhecedor de tantas habilidades?

— Quem foi que lhe contou essa mentira, senhora?

— Ora, é o que todos andam falando pelo rancho - ela fitou o cavalo adiante e depois tornou a encarar Bailey. - Posso não prestar atenção ao que comentam, mas eu não sou surda.

— Gostaria que não fizessem comentários a meu respeito...

— E por que não se o senhor mostra o que sabe? Está escondendo algo, senhor Bailey? - A sobrancelha dela se ergueu e teria feito com que Bailey ficasse preso a ótimas recordações de São Francisco se não fosse a desconfiança em forma de perguntas.

— Eu busco quietude, senhora. Andei muito por esse mundo... Já fiz coisa errada e um punhado de coisa certa. O que eu quero agora é sossego.

Ela soltou um sorriso sincero e doce, respirou fundo e fitou o chão dentro do cercado, onde o cavalo havia deixado marcas profundas de sua fúria.

— Quando vim para esse rancho havia luta pela posse das terras além do espinhaço. - O espinhaço era a fronteira entre as terras do rancho McCarthy e as dos índios. - Primeiro, brancos e índios somente se enfrentavam quando se encontravam nas beiras do riacho. Mas com o tempo, a hostilidade foi aumentando e os brancos começaram a invadir as terras dos Comanches. Eu estava sozinha na noite em que me apareceu à porta um indiozinho de não mais de 5 anos. Todos os homens tinham se metido nas encostas rochosas, até mesmo meu marido. O menino tinha sido ferido e eu não pude lhe negar socorro. Na manhã seguinte, ao abrir a porta de casa, encontrei o corpo de uma mulher, uma comanche, jazido na varanda bem diante da porta. Ela havia sido baleada nas costas e tinha vindo de longe porque seus pés estavam em carne viva. Ela não sobreviveu. O menino tinha apenas escoriações, mas chamava pela mãe a todo instante e eu não tinha poderes para curar aquela dor. Decidi ir até as terras Comanches devolver o menino e o corpo da mulher. Atravessei a noite, quando eu sabia que era hora da janta para os homens de meu marido, e assim que pisei em terras indígenas, eles me cercaram. Eu não disse nada, apenas me abaixei e apontei para o menino e o corpo da mulher sobre o cavalo. - Ela cutucava uma rachadura na madeira com o dedo. - O chefe Comanche estava impressionado, provavelmente o menino lhe contara o que acontecera, e quando me estendeu a mão para me entregar um colar, impressionou-se ainda mais com a minha recusa. Eu lhe disse que não poderia aceitar, que meu marido era quem lutava para repeli-los de suas terras, mas ele continuava com a mão, o colar, estendido na minha direção. Então foi a minha vez de ficar surpresa: o chefe falava a nossa língua. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos se entristeceram ainda mais. - Por que é que meu marido não estava satisfeito com toda a terra que possuía? Por que era uma necessidade expulsar pessoas do lugar que sempre habitaram? Daquele dia em diante, ao ver a tristeza que sentiam pela morta, ao ver quão magro estava aquele povo, prometi a mim mesma findar com aquela perseguição. Tornei a casa pelo caminho mais óbvio, pelo qual todos os homens de meu marido me viram, e ele próprio, que quando me viu, desceu a encosta agitado, gritando aos quatro ventos.

A surpresa de Bailey não poderia ter sido maior do que a do chefe Comanche ao receber de volta o corpo da esposa morta, mas toda aquela confissão da senhora o fizera compreender porque ela comandava as terras de seu jeito.

— Eu prometi ao meu marido que iria embora se aquela perseguição não terminasse, mas ele não acreditou, riu da minha cara. Mas eu fui mesmo, tomei a charrete, algum dinheiro e roupas e parti sem olhar para trás.

Havia que existir uma explicação para ela estar lhe dizendo tais coisas. Não entendia o que a levara àquilo, mas suspeitava que a conclusão estava próxima.

— Enquanto meu marido corria atrás de mim, alguns de seus homens decidiram por eles mesmos entrarem no território Comanche. Eles foram exterminados pelos índios antes que algum pudesse tornar ao rancho e pedir reforços. Quanto ao meu marido, quando soube do massacre proibiu que qualquer outra pessoa adentrasse o espinhaço. Os delegados e o xerife, além de algumas pessoas da cidade foram contra, mas meu marido alegou que seus homens haviam desobedecido a uma ordem direta. Quanto a mim... bem, não fui mais a mesma mulher. Nem fui amada da mesma forma. Um ano depois, meu marido se alistou no exército e morreu em combate, deixando a propriedade sem um herdeiro e senhor. Tive de sustentá-la com as próprias mãos, com a ajuda dos banqueiros e do xerife. Mas agora, agora não preciso da ajuda de qualquer outro homem. Seja branco ou seja índio, apesar de, por inúmeras vezes, eu preferir a companhia do segundo porque é o mais sincero. Com os índios tenho uma ligação de amizade verdadeira, e se vez ou outra levo a eles cabeças de gado ou devolvo-lhes os cavalos é porque a reserva diminui com grande intensidade por conta do progresso, e não os quero ver passando fome.

* * *


End file.
